The journey is Just as Good as the Destination
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: This is what I thought should have happened after Series 7 Episode 10! This is Karen, Rob, Jess, Aiden and Harry's journey into working together as a family. Please R&R! It's my first attempt at WR fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my first attempt at WR so please let me know if you like it or hate it! I would like to thank therealmisshappy and WaterlooRoadFanFiction for my inspiration! XX_**

* * *

><p>WR Chap 1<p>

JessPov

It had been three weeks, three weeks since my mum got suspended, three weeks since she and Rob made things official and three weeks since I realised I wasn't alone in my pregnancy, quite the opposite actually I had all the support system I needed. Life was good, Mum had been so supportive of me and my decision to keep the baby and surprisingly Aiden got a job and had already started saving money into an account for the baby.

Things between Aiden and I have been getting better and he was telling me names he liked and Colors for the nursery, he was acting like a proper father. I didn't want to get to comfortable though incase he got scared and ran. Mum was back in school and everything was in their rightful place, Richard Whitman was sacked due to the cocaine they found in his office, serves him right the prat.

Rob had got a teaching post in Waterloo Road teaching Science due to Chris leaving. He was hired during mums suspension by the Board so no one can accuse mum of favouritism because she didn't hire him. Tom Clarkson was the new Deputy Head and Vicki and Ronan were back together stronger than ever.

"Hi sweetheart I'm home." Mum yelled throughout the house slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez mum leave some of that door for later." I chided smiling a her and went to take some of the Tesco bags from her.

"I don't think so young lady." As she pulled the bags away from me I couldn't help but feel a huge rush of love and affection for my mother.

If you had told me a year ago my mother and me would be as close as we are now I would have told you that your head needed examined but we are closer than close now, I don't know what I would have done without her these past few weeks, she has been my rock.

"Mum I can carry a bag or two..." I was very rudely interrupted then by the door opening again and Harry walking in with his arms full.

"Mum don't let her carry anything! I read it's not good for the baby." That's another thing everyone was treating me like I'm gonna go into labour any second and I'm barely showing...I can't imagine what another 6 months of this is going to do to me.

"Ok firstly I'm pregnant not an invalid I can carry a bag, I do it all day at school." Harry got this panicked face.

"Maybe we can get her another bag, one that isn't going to put any strain on her or the baby?" He aimed the question at mum completely ignoring that I was in the room.

In all honesty it was cute how protective Harry was being I loved him so much when he went into Alpha male protection mode. He has read more baby and pregnancy books than me. I wasn't sure whether I should be proud of him or embarrassed by me. I seemed to have zoned out because when I came out of my thoughts I noticed they had nearly all the groceries away and Harry had disappeared.

"Mum where's Rob tonight?" I asked her and saw her features light up, Rob has been good for her. She smiles and laughs more I liked the side of her he brought out, I had never seen her this happy not even with dad.

"Him and Aiden are doing something tonight they wouldn't tell me what though. So that's a little but worrying." I nodded and agreed with her.

We chatted for a little while longer until Harry came back and we all decided to watch a movie, we settled on Meet the Parents as we wanted to laugh, by the end of the movie Harry was asleep and mum told him to go upstairs and he sleepily walked away to bed.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked me glancing at my stomach.

"I feel good...I have stopped throwing up so that's a good sign." She nodded and smiled at me.

"I remember when I was pregnant with you and I was so ill. It lasted the whole way into my forth month I could barely keep anything down." I hadn't even realised but my hand had subconsciously worked it's way to rest on my small bump.

"Mum...thank you...I am so glad your here...now...I don't think I could do this without you." I reached over and gave her a huge hug and we talked for about two hours and laughed, cried and cried because we were laughing it was definitely the best time I ever remembering having with my mum. Our conversation was halted as the doorbell rang.

"Who on earth is calling at 12 'o' clock?" I only shrugged an walked behind her towards the door and swung it open to reveal Rob and Aiden standing at the door.

"I thought you guys had something to do tonight?" She asked them and both their smiles got bigger.

"We did...it's finished..." I smiled at Aiden as he and Rob moved away from the door to reveal behind them a small wooden cot thing. It was handmade, varnished with three stars cut out of the top board and three smaller stars cut out at the bottom.

"Guys...what?" I was completely lost for words as they carried it into the living room.

"This was Aidens cot when he was a baby, I kept it in storage and we sanded it down and fixed it up a little bit." I was completely caught off guard and could not believe what I was saying.

"I just wanted something to contribute to the baby." He actually done something really sweet, and caring. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Aiden." He replied by placing his hand on my stomach and kissing my forehead as I went to inspect the babies cot momentarily glancing over at my mum who was looking at me with Robs hands wrapped around her waist from behind. Life is good I have no complaints but unfortunately life can't always be good and happy sooner or later it all comes crashing down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please R&amp;R XX<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys well thats Chapter 2 done I hope you all like it! Thank you for all the comments and Story/Author adding I love you guys for it!

* * *

><p>WR Chap 2<p>

KarenPov

As I looked at my daughter running her hand along the cot Rob and Aiden fixed and felt a huge surge of pride for her. Even though she got pregnant young I couldn't help but feel so proud of my little girl.

She has blossomed from the tearaway troublemaker she was last year into this beautiful, smart young woman who has matured way beyond her years.

I felt Rob's lips press against my neck and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you Rob...it's amazing." Jess said and gave him a huge smile and his arms tightened around me a little.

"So granny what do you think?" I turned and glared at him as he Laughed.

"Funny...you're a funny man. Seriously though this is amazing." I nodded indicating the cot.

"It was nothing, just a little father and son bonding." I smiled a leaned up to press my lips to his. "Can we talk for a second?" Girls always freak out when we hear the words talk come from a man. They never want to talk about their feelings. All I could muster up was a nod and walked into the kitchen past Jess and Aiden who were looking at me with a shit eating grin, somehow I get the feeling they know something I don't.

"Karen you know how much I care for you...right?" it came out as more of a statement than a question again all I could do was nod at him it was as if something had crawled into my throat I couldn't talk at all.

"I am falling so far in love with you it's not even funny. I have never felt like this about anybody and I am hoping you feel the same way. So much so to move in with me." Wait what? Did I hear him correctly.

"Wait...Rob I have to think about the kids. You're serious?" He nodded and looked a little bit scared.

"As a heart attack, Karen I want us all to be a family. All of us you, me, Jess, Aiden, Harry and our grandchild. I want to live my life with you...I want to marry you, built us a huge house so everyone has their own room. I want to live an breathe every single moment of this life with you and the kids...I want to die when I'm One Hundred years old in your arms knowing I haven't wasted anything. Karen Fisher, please move in with me! I have already talked to Jess and Aiden about it."

By time he had finished his speech I saw his cheeks flush red and his eyes looked worried, I flashed him a big cheesy grin and nodded sheepishly.

"Yes...yes...yes to all of the above!" I exclaimed rather loudly and threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I kept whispering yes in his ear whilst he kissed me in a way I had never been kissed before.

"Oh my god mum that was so not a visual I needed in my head!" Harry was standing in the doorway looking like a codfish all slack jawed. Behind him I saw Jess and Aiden smiling like the clowns they were behind him, about one minute before anything was said both feet firmly planted on the ground.

"How would you feel about moving in together?" Of course he just blurts it out.

"Cool...I'm in welcome Rob, Aiden...I'm drowning in oestrogen here mates ya gotta help me out. Now you women are out numbered!" I swear my son was turning fifty!

"Ok no we still have Bex right mum and if this little one is a girl then you guys are screwed!" Jess just nodded her head and patted her very small bump.

"All right guys it's time for bed go on. Aiden you can stay in Harry's room." At this Jess frowned.

"Mum he can stay in my room I mean whats he gonna do get me pregnant?" I smiled at her smart ass remark.

"Ok...but on the floor, Aiden there is some blankets and pillows and stuff in jess's room if there is my enough check the cupboard at the top of the stairs and there is a small camp out bed that pulls out from under her bed." They all nodded and walked up the stairs.

I turned around to see him looking at me with a big cheesy grin on his face I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"What is that face for?" He was like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Well the kids have gone to bed. Just you and me. I have some ideas." He stalked over to me and pressed me flush against the wall of the kitchen beside the table and kissed me. We must have been at it for a while as I had my legs wrapped around his waist with my back flat against the wall and the heels of my feet digging into his back, nothing registered until we heard a clearing of the throat and turned to see Aiden.

"Might I suggest taking that upstairs you don't want to scar Harry twice in one night." He chided and walked over to get two glasses of water.

"Goodnight, don't forget be safe use a condom." He called over his shoulder as he Walked out. Oh my god my face went bright red and tucked into Rob's shirt.

"I say we take his advice." Next thing I know I am being carried up the stairs into my bedroom being caressed, kissed and loved all night long. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R ! XX<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys well I am soo excited at all of the reviews everyone is leaving me I thank you all! Sorry this chapter is so short I will try and lengthen them a little bit!

* * *

><p>WR Chap 3<p>

RobPov

Everything these past few weeks were incredible, Karen and I were closer than ever. Aiden and Jess were starting to act and talk like parents. The two families were interacting really well and I for one was hoping it stayed like that.

I woke up the next morning after we gave Jess the cot... to the best woman in the whole world! Last night we agreed to move in together, the grin was permanently plastered on my face.

Karen was still sleeping her bare back facing me I trailed my fingers down the outline of her spine and silently thanked god it was Saturday. She stirred and turned to face me, I could get used to wakening up like this.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed to her the grin still in place. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning. What time is it?" She asked trying to suppress a yawn. I glanced at the clock.

"A little after 8...it's still early." At this she groaned and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Hate early...must kill early..." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled her head out of the top and I kissed her. Soon we were having a pleasurable morning both in bed and the shower. As I was changing I noticed she was already fully dressed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?" I asked when I was zipping up my jeans.

Last night I noticed it and I didn't notice it before but last night was different it was us worshipping each other getting to know each other properly. Getting to know each others bodies what makes each other moan.

Unfortunately for me she found the exact spot on me which drives me wild. She kissed and bit on the little spot under ear on my neck.

I however realised she loves my fingers trailing over her ribs. Last night was incredible, it was the start of the rest of our lives.

"It never came up." I smiled knowingly at her and kissed her again. She looked beautiful with hair still wet and no make up on wearing a pair of jeans, I wasn't even sure she owned jeans until now. These jeans hugged every single curve of her body and making her bum look amazing, making me crazy.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked me and broke me out of whatever Karen induced state I was in.

"Well Aiden wanted to take Jess out to get a few things for the baby and asked if we could come." She smiled and nodded at me before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

It was strange being this close to Aiden he is my son and I would kill for him but knowing that he is asking me to do things with him fills me with pride.

He is accepting responsibility with Jess as well. He fully approves of my relationship with Karen which helps things a lot.

"Ok I'm ready to go. It's half 11 it's time the kids were up. You get the Future parents and I will get Harry." I nodded and lifted my shoes from her bedroom floor and we each went into out respective rooms and I noticed no one was there. Jess's bed was made and I am guessing Aidens was gone underneath it. You couldn't even tell anyone else slept here last night except from the fact that his bag sat in the corner of her room.

"Harry is not there. What about Jess and Aiden?" I shook my head and thats when I smelled it...the unmistakable smell of fried bacon and eggs.

We both glanced at each other with suspicion and began to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where the sight nearly knocked us both over.

Aiden was wearing a KISS THE COOK apron and Jess was dancing to what sounded like Guns and Roses, Harry was opening a Tin of Beans and handed them to Aiden who put them in a pot.

"Morning dad, morning Karen!" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I made a motion at him to shut up we must have been loud last night due to the fact that Jess was smirking at her mum. They only one who didn't look bothered was Harry but Karen did tell me he slept with Wearphones in so I wasn't to worried, this is going to be a fun breakfast.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R even if you hate it! :) xx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the comments so far! If ya like it let me know! If ya want anything added like a funny coversation between the characters or whatever just comment and i will add it into the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>WR Chap 4<p>

AidenPov

Last night between Jess and I had been good we talked about baby names, whether or not to find out the sex of the baby and even prospective godparents.

Jess thought immediately as Vicki for godmother and I had no problems with that she told me I could pick godfather, it was going to be a bit harder because the only real mate I had was Ronan and I cocked that one up well didn't I?

We were getting better at being friends again and he is the only person I told about my feelings for Jess, he is the only one to know i love her so maybe asking him to be godfather would be ok.

After that discussion we heard my dad and her mum slash my head teacher slash my dads new girlfriend going at it last night. To say we are both scarred for life is an understatement.

Although I did say to Jess i was shocked they waited so long after what I walked into in the kitchen I was expecting to hear it a lot faster than we did of course she was thoroughly repulsed when I told her the exact position I found them in. We decided to cook them breakfast as a group as a thank you for helping us so much over the past few weeks and for not completely freaking out.

"So what offense have you all done to warrant breakfast as a bribe." Dad asked looking at me suspiciously as he sat beside Karen at the table.

"What makes you think we have done something?" I put on an offended face and smiled at him.

"Remember the last time you cooked me breakfast. The garage at the old house still has that hole in it." Karen looked a little bit scared as he said that.

"Don't worry it had nothing to do with cooking." I said as I set her breakfast down in front of her. All of us bantered over breakfast and it surprised me how much the Fisher Women eat.

I knew Jess could pile away the food, I always wondered how she never put on a single pound and she told me good genes from her mother, I now know that to be true. Jess told me to put on extra for her and her mum and I was worried it would not get eaten...boy was I wrong.

My dad and I looked at each other as we saw the girls eat and raised an eyebrow they ate more than me, dad and Harry combined. Harry must be used to it as he didn't even bat an eyelid at them. Ms Fisher could definitely eat, all of the women dad dated would only eat salad and rabbit food but this is incredible I was impressed. Dad looked at me and mouthed "WOW!" I could only nod how do they do it?

"What?" Jess looked at me I must have been staring. Thankfully dad answered for me.

"How do you eat so much?" Karen just smiled at him and playfully stuck out her Tongue at him. It was good seeing dad with Karen, he smiled and joked a lot more.

"Excuse me I'm eating for two." I cut Jess off and put her straight.

"Oh no when we first started dating you ate way more that me and I never see you do any kind of exercise what so ever. How?" She just kind of shrugged at me.

"Good metabolism or something I don't know." My dad looked between the two women.

"Alright let me get this straight, you both eat as much as you want, don't exercise and never gain a pound?" They both nodded their heads.

"Pretty much yes." Jess said and Karen agreed by biting into a piece of bacon and smiling.

"I would suggest not saying that to anybody..." they both looked at dad confused.

"Ok do you know that you both would be the envy of every woman in the world, your life would be in constant danger. So I wouldn't tell anyone." I explained what dad was getting at.

After breakfast we headed up to get everything we needed for the shopping trip. I grabbed my wallet and walked out to the car.

Harry was going out with his mates today so it was just me, Jess, dad and Karen, should be fun. As we sat in the car talking Jess took ahold of my hand and held it the whole way to we got till town, maybe there was hope for me yet.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys yes another chapter! I am loving this fic ATM and I would like to thank **_**WaterlooRoadFanFiction**_** for all of my inspiration! If you havn't read her Fic called Two Blues Lines DO IT GO READ IT ASAP! IT IS AWESOME! Ok please review and I will love you forever!**_

* * *

><p>WR Chap 5<p>

JessPov

When we reached town I didn't let go of Aidens hand and we walked through shop after shop seeing stuff like furniture for the nursery, nappies, a buggy. Mum and Rob were such a massive help to us which took a little bit of weight of our shoulders.

"Jess are you hungry?" Mum asked me and I couldn't help but say yes. Aiden and Rob agreed to go and get us all food and mum and I agreed stay behind and keep an eye on all of the bags. We sat down at a table in the food court and talked for about two minutes before she looked at me.

"What mum?" She looked at me with concern.

"Have you told your father yet?" That was something I wanted to put off for as long as possible. I just shook my head.

"What exactly am I supposed to say to him? Hey dad look I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant oh and mums new boyfriend's son is the father." She just laughed at me, an actual honest to god laugh I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that, go to dinner and just tell him. He needs to know." I agreed with her and just nodded.

"Ok I will tell him." Silence invaded the food court between us, as I was glancing at mum I knew she had something burning inside her.

"Come on mum spit it out." She smiled at me, I really am thankful that I have had her she has been amazing, as she grasped my hand her face turned serious.

"We never really talked about the whole me dating Rob and you with Aiden. Is everything ok?" That what she was worrying, well it would be a little bit late to care considering we are all moving in together soon.

"Mum...I am really happy for you and Rob ok. I love him like he was my own father." She smiled and gave me a hug. I remember when I was little and my dad used to hug me when I had a nightmare, it was always my dad I wanted...it's strange how close we have became over the past year.

"Sorry to interrupt, large burger and chips with garlic mayonnaise and banana milkshake for Jess and baby. Two grilled chicken sandwiches for me and Aiden, and a large quarter pounder with chips ad chocolate milkshake for Ms Fisher. Honestly you guys are threatening our masculinity with all the food you eat." Rob said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"It's not our fault you can't keep up." Mum said giving back as good as she got, I always wondered where I got my Sarcastic wit from, as I had never seen this side of mum.

"You are both making us look really bad, you know that." Aiden said to us and I just winked at him making him and Rob smile.

Once we had finished our food we made our way back to the house again my hand hardly ever left Aidens, except when he was opening the door for me. Mum and Rob walked hand and hand aswell.

When we arrived home nobody would let me carry anything so I went inside and called dad asking him if we could have dinner at some point this week. We settled it so that it was a weekday that I didn't have to spend to much time with him after I told him incase he freaked out.

It has been three days since we went shopping, and I was sitting in the car with mum in front of the restaurant I was meeting dad at, mum had offered to come with me to tell him but I just told her to drop me off. The last thing I wanted was a fight.

"It's going to be ok Jess." She placed her hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing up and down.

"I know I just don't want him to be disappointed in me." I was really nervous, completely sweating bullets.

"How could he? You have matured into this beautiful, intelligent young woman. How on earth could he be disappointed in that?" My whole body instantly relaxed and I gave her a hug.

"I love you Mum. I'm sorry if I don't say it enough. So what are you and Rob doing tonight?" I asked trying to throw the attention of me and this dreaded dinner.

"Actually Rob is having dinner with his parents to night and you are staying with Aiden and Harry is staying at Denzil Kelly's so I am going to have a nice bubble bath and watch some really bad television." I smiled and happened to glance out the window to see dad walk towards us and I immediately tensed up again.

"Ok I guess that's me, I will see you later mum. I love you." I loved the fact that we both used to find it incredibly difficult to express our feelings, but lately it's became effortless.

"I love you too sweetheart, so your dad is dropping you off at Rob's and I will see you in the morning? Remember you are incredible don't forget that." I nodded and gave her one last hug before stepping out of the car, bag in hand ready to face my impending doom.

"Hey Jessie!" He exclaimed and gave me a huge hug. "I have missed you. So what's with all the secrecy? What's going on Jess?" I walked towards the restaurant hoping he would follow.

"Dad before we go in I want you to know I never meant to disappoint you, I am going to tell you something and you have to promised not to freak out." He had a worried expression on his face.

"Jessie...you're not sick are you?" his entire face drained with colour.

"No dad nothing like that, I'm pregnant." The momentary relief was long gone and was replaced by something else. He was turning a deep shade of red and gradually purple.

"Dad say something." He glanced at me with fury and grabbed my wrist practically pulling me towards his car.

"Your mother knew?" I just nodded.

"She was the first one to know." He was very angry at that, he walked straight to his car and began driving to wards the school.

"She won't be at school, she went home." he pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine and got out of the car he sat and put his head in his hands.

I wasn't expecting this kind if reaction from him, mum yes but him. He was my rock for so many years, about 10 minutes passed before he got back in the car an headed back toward the house, This was one time when I wish I wasn't going to be a part of this, I know there is going to be fireworks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to press the button! If you want anything inparticular written into my story let me know by reviewing! Like if you want a chapter of pure RobKaren fluff I can do that...or Jess/Aiden/Baby chapter let me know! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys thank you so much for your reviews! Please continue they make my day!

* * *

><p>WR Chap 6<p>

KarenPov

I had dropped Jess off and came straight home, having a night alone felt so strange, usually Rob was here or Jess or Harry. The house felt unusually quite. As I took off my jacket I flicked on the iPod dock monstrosity Jess had insisted I get, her and Harry bought me an iPod for my Christmas last year I flicked it on and poured myself a glass of red wine.

I was starving so I decided to make Italian Carbonara. As I slipped off my shoes and cut the mushrooms whilst listening to the sound of Etta James I couldn't help but feel a strange sensation run through my body.

I immediately felt like something was wrong, whether it be Jess, Harry or Bex I don't know but knowing Jess was with her father helped a lot. I rang Bex on her mobile just to check and she picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Mum! What's up?"She sounded ok so it must not be her.

"Nothing darling just checking in. Jess has her scan next week and I wanted to know if you would be able to jump on a train and come up. I wanted to surprise her." She enthusiastically agreed that she would see me on Thursday and she was excited at the prospect of meeting Rob and Aiden.

Next I dialled Harry and apparently he was playing football with Denzil Kelly. I could hear his mother in the background calling them in for tea. I hung up and dialled Jess but was interrupted mid ring by the doorbell and a furious pounding on the door. I walked over and swung it open to reveal a furious looking Charlie and a very upset Jess, what the hell has that prick said to her.

"This is your fault!" He said whilst barging straight onto the living room, this was not going to be fun conversation...but then again not a lot of our conversations nowadays are.

"Of course come right on in it's not like I was doing anything!" I said whilst guiding Jess in and making sure she was sitting down.

"What...how...Karen!" I glanced at him with a blank expression.

"Ok do you maybe want to try actual sentences?" His glare harden and was the epitome of if looks could kill.

"Karen...your little slut of a daughter got herself knocked up by some hoodrat who couldn't keep it in his trousers." I glared back at him just as much and slapped him in the face and pointed my finger at him.

"Don't you dare talk about keeping it in in your pants as I seem to recall it didn't take you long to let yours out of your confinements after 23 years of marriage! And what's with this my daughter? She is our daughter...she needs our help and care, she needs to know that you're going to be there for her no matter what." His breathing sped up and took one step towards me with his finger pointed at me which I immediately swatted away.

"She is just a child, how the hell did you think this was ok you stupid cow, first Bex runs away, then Harry's eating disorder and now this! You stupid naive bitch!" I breathed and I could see Jess and her jaw drop slightly at that comment.

Next thing I know my fist attached to his jaw full smack, I did not even know I could hit anyone like that. I took a break mostly because of the throbbing in my hand but also I was worried I was going to kill him.

I phoned a taxi to come and take Jess to Robs. I had a feeling this conversation was going to be a while and I didn't want her to witness this. God knows this screaming match was long overdue but I didn't want him making her think it was her fault.

"How could you let this happen Karen?" I was about to say something but was effectively cut off by Jess.

"This isn't mums fault dad! I had sex...I got pregnant and I was the one who made the decision to keep it, the only thing mum has done is be there for me the whole step of the way which is more than I can say for you." She finished her rant and if it is possible his face got redder.

"You are such a silly irresponsible immature girl. How could you do something so completely reckless?" I heard the beep of the taxi out front and or my purse and handed her £20 to get her to Robs, she put her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Mum I am not leaving you with him like this. It's my mess, I should be the one he rants at." I loved her for it but I didn't want her to see anymore of this side of him.

"I'll be fine just go and have a good time tonight with Aiden, Vicki and Ronan ok." She reluctantly nodded and turned to face her father and touched her stomach.

"I don't want you anywhere near me or my baby do you understand. Rob has been more of a father to me than you have lately. Go back to your bimbo girlfriend dad and leave us alone, we are done do you understand? This baby only has one grandfather an that's Rob." His face turned into confusion and I inwardly smacked my head with my palm, that's another strike on me with Rob.

"Who the hell is Rob?" He yelled in my ear. She glanced apologetically at me I waved her off and told her to go, and to text me when she got in safe. As I came back into the living room he didn't seem to have calmed down anymore.

"Look she's pregnant, there is a lot worse things that can happen to a girl. Sambucca Kelly died of cancer ok and I wake up everyday wondering how Rose Kelly can even get out of bed. Jess is pregnant, this baby is a blessing and if you don't pull your act together and apologise you will lose her Charlie, I can guarantee it."

He sat down pensive on the sofa, I was completely drained of energy and leaned my back up against the table behind me.

"Who's Rob?" Seriously that's what he is still fixated on? "I have a right to know who's going to be around my children, can't have no low lifes or gang bangers hanging around." I slightly smiled and looked at him.

"Is that my only choices? Well he is more of a gang banger when he fights and throws a punch." This raised a smile and he stood up to leave I slapped him again.

"What the hell was that for?" I smiled innocently at him as I went and opened the front door.

"For pulling MY daughter by the wrist. Don't think I didn't see that bruise." He looked so guilty and didn't say anything. His feet were just over the threshold and I slammed the door in his face. My hand was practically throbbing I knew it wasn't broken, luckily it wasn't my writing hand, I went quickly in search of ice really wishing Rob was here, my phoned buzzed in my pocket, a message from Jess letting me know she had arrived.

* * *

><p>You know what happens now! Press the button! PLEASE!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys thank you again for the response I am loving getting reviews they make me smile! Please let me know what you think! And also what you want! I do try ad slot the requests in somewhere!

* * *

><p>WR Chap 7<p>

RobPov

I had just got home from dinner with my parents who desperately wanted to meet Karen and Jess, tonight was all about breaking the news of Jess's pregnancy to them.

They took it surprisingly well and told me they couldn't wait to meet the family that had the Scotchers so happy. As I walked into the living room there was Aiden, Vicki and Ronan watching TV with a huge amount of food sitting set up although Vicki was the only one eating it, is she another one that eats constantly.

"Hey Mr Scotcher!" Vicki and Ronan chimed out together. I was glad Aiden and Ronan was able to fix their friendship and all four of them were friends again despite everything that's happened.

"Hey dad how's was dinner with the grand-parentals?" I nodded at him which hopefully he took to mean talk about it later.

"Where's Jess?" I asked

"Not here yet, I just got a text from her though. Her dad didn't take the news very well, she is on her way..." We were cut off by a taxi pulling into the driveway and Jess get out of it.

I immediately went an opened the front door just as she lifted her head I noticed she was crying and she ran straight into me hugging me and just cried, by this stage Aiden and the couple came into the hall shocked at the sight of Jess.

"Jess sweetheart what happened? I thought your dad was dropping you off?" She nodded and lifted her face which was all covered in mascara.

"I told him about the baby and he freaked out, he dragged me to the car and sped to mums as soon as he saw her he yelled at her telling her it was her fault and that I got myself knocked up by some lad who couldn't keep it in his trousers and then she told him that he was a hypocrite cause he wasn't long letting his out of it's confinements after 23 years."

I silently cheered Karen on in my head I could just imagine her all fiery and pissed off she would probably look really sexy, my mind was pulled out of the gutter by Jess, he must have kept talking as all I heard next was.

"...and the she punches him, I mean a full scale punch not a slap like before, I'm surprised she didnt break her hand." Wait before had I missed a lot in between, now I was worried what if he was hurt.

"Where is your mum now?" I asked feeling very concerned, for Charlie not Karen. Got only knows that woman can take care of  
>herself.<p>

"They were still arguing when I left. Rob could you maybe go over and check on her? Harry is sleeping over at Denzils tonight." I nodded and went to grab my coat and go out the door.

"Be good Aiden lock the door behind me. Stay safe." I smiled at Jess again.

"You too, don't forget to fasten up your condom." Aiden joked but with a completely serious expression on his face. And i glared at him.

"AIDEN! That's my mother!" Jess shouted and slapped him in the back of the head and Vicki and Ronan went bright red.

"Seatbelt! I meant seatbelt." He smiled at her but turned and winked at me. My son is a devil! I walked out the door and headed toward the car.

Whilst driving to Karens I couldn't help but imagine the scene I might walk into, if Charlie was still there he might punch me but she might still be pissed off which would only aggravate things.

It took me all of 5 minutes to drive to her house and the only car I could see in the driveway was Karens so that was a good sign. A few weeks ago she made copies of her house key and gave me and Aiden one each for  
>Emergencies, I didn't want her getting up to come answer the door.<p>

As I put the key in the lock and swing the door open as quietly as I could I was embraced by the sounds of a band I didnt recognise, as I walked from the living room i removed my  
>Coat and stood an watched like some peeping Tom.<p>

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw her. She had her back to me, her shoes were removed and blouse untucked from her trousers she was wearing, I could hear her chopping and stirring she could multitask really well.

Just as I walked up behind her and wrap my hands around her waist she had a pot in her hands.  
>Everything after that is a bit of a blur she Moves so fast. Letting out a loud scream she clobbered my on the shoulder with the pot that was in her hand.<p>

"Rob? What are you doing?" She exclaimed very loudly whilst I was checking to see if I had the full range of motion in my arm had well at least it wasn't broken.

"Getting assaulted apparently, did you really just hit me With a pot?" I actually could not believe it happened, she threw some weight behind it that one.

"I'm sorry Rob! I seem to be on a roll tonight." I smiled up at her and nodded my head.

"Yeah so I heard. Jess told me all about it. Did you really punch Charlie in the face?" She sheepishly nodded and blushed a deep shade or beetroot red.

"Yes I did. I am not proud of it though in anyway." I nodded ad took a couple of steps towards her and kissed her on the lips.

"Well I find that kind of sexy, the fact that you can scrap with the best of them Mrs Fisher well I can't help but think of scenarios." Her eyebrows shot up and I immediately flashed her my pearly whites and continued on.

"Well mud wrestling obviously. Ohh how would you feel about that huh? An all women mud wrestling competition?" I winked my eyes and she thumped me straight in the arm!

"Ow that was sore! I'm wounded here!" she stuck out her Tongue and went to walk away but I grasped a hold of her wrist and pushed her against the kitchen counter.

"Rob what are you doing?" I gleamed a wicked glint at her and kissed all along her jaw, torturously slow.

"Now Mrs Fisher surely you know or do we need to set up a sexual education class At school?" I kissed her square on the lips and she turned off the cooker.

"You know what Rob I'm not hungry all of a sudden...but maybe I could educate you." She kissed me in the exact spot where my knees turn to jelly. I was practically helpless and she knew it, she is a wicked woman this is going to be some night.

* * *

><p>Please Review it means a lot to us writers! :) Push it! PUSH THE BUTTON PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>WR Chap 8<p>

AidenPov

After dad left, Jess calmed down a lot. She was really worried about her mum but I think knowing dad was going to be with her help.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight in this free house?" Ronan looked at Me and smiled wagging his eyebrows. The girls had went to decide what to eat. We had loads of junk food set up but apparently they wanted proper food so they went to raid my dads menu drawer, how fast food constitutes as proper I dunno.

"I dunno I thought dad was staying here tonight but free house!" I said very enthusiastically. As the girls came back in laughing I couldn't help but feel out of place. I have never really had a group of mates like this so it was kind of weird for me to interact with them.

"So I say we party!" Ronan suggested and I nodded but Jess was not having any of it and glared in my direction.

"Have you forgotten about something?" We both shook our heads.

"No I don't think so." He said high fiving me as Jess pointed at her bump.

"Guys she's pregnant!" And then it dawned on me right baby=no alcohol.

"Rrriiiiggghhhhttttt sorry!" We all laughed for about an hour before the girls called for the Pizza to be delivered, we all fell into easy conversation about anything and everything I felt blessed. I am having a baby with the only girl I know who calls me out on all of my bullshit and a family who loves me I was lucky some people didn't have that.

Vickipov

If I was being honest with myself I could say I was jealous of Jess. I lost my baby but she got to experience this thing, this incredibly extraordinary thing that I thought we were going to get to do together.

Seeing her smile or gently touch her bump every now and again the envy flowed through me like blood. I couldn't help myself...jealousy was a normal emotion.

"Hey Vicki foods here." Jess called out and I smiled and walked towards the door with her.

A few hours later it was midnight and us girls decided to head to bed and sleep, we were sitting in the spare bedroom both of us not saying anything but staring at the glow in the dark stars that was on the ceiling.

"Hey Vicki...do you ever wonder...about, I don't know the future?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yeah all the time why?" She gently shook her her ad bit into her bottom lip.

"I just feel like I'm living someone else's life. My mum is so happy, happier than she has ever been. Harry is healthy, you and I are best friends again and I'm pregnant. My whole life is going to change, and I feel so guilty because this was supposed to be both of us, we're supposed to do this together." She looked at me and gently rubbed her stomach a lone tear running down her face as I grabbed her hand with mine.

"Jess you are going to be an amazing mother, and I am going to be with you side by side ok. Am a little bit jealous yea...but I am so excited for you, honestly." She pulled me in for a huge hug ad whispered in my ear.

"Vick I want you to be the godmother." I gaped at her and I was sure my jaw was practically on the floor. I nodded and hugged her tighter. We talked about her baby for a while, she was telling me different names she liked and I was telling her what ones to ditch, we fell asleep happy and content that nothing was going to hurt our friendship ever again.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey to all the people who have read and like my fic...I am so sorry it has taken me forever I have been working constantly.**_

_**I know that is no excuse but it has left me pretty busy! So onward with Chapter 9 I hope you like it! **_

_**I am introducing a new Character...an Original Character I love her I hope you do too. She will play a vital role in the Fishers and Scotchers life...I just don't know what that is yet if you have any idea let me know!**_

* * *

><p>WR Chap 9<p>

KarenPov

A few days had passed from that day with Charlie and things couldn't be better. It was approaching Jess last exam for the year and I was silently glad she didn't have to get stressed out over the summer break.

We made a deal that she gets to come back to school for her last year in September for a couple of weeks go off on maternity leave and then come back in after Christmas Break and I will keep her up to date with work for her last A-Level year. She is due on the 17th September so that leaves her with just under a month to get situated, Rob, Aiden and I are going to work a schedule to help woth the baby so as she can get work done.

I had already assured her that we would help out as much as possible, as did Bex and Aiden the whole school was very supportive of her. Tom had came to me a few weeks ago and told me of another student who was pregnant that was eight in the school he thought of an idea of setting up a crèche again there used to be one but it was hardly ever used so we closed it.

We had a building on the left side that wasn't being used and he wanted to create a free crèche for the girls during school hours. I immediately thought it was a brilliant idea and backed him wholeheartedly.

"What is going on in that head of yours Mrs Fisher?" I turned to find Rob leaning against my office door with both hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up from my desk to give him a huge hug I needed it after the day I have had.

"I just thought I would come and say Hi on my free period...Hi..." He flashed me that smile that made my knees weak and kissed me lightly on the lips, and a light kiss turned into me sitting on the edge of my desk and us making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Well Mr Scotcher your timing is impeccable, I just had to suspend Harry from school." His jaw dropped as I stepped away from him, I couldn't concentrate when I was that close to him.

"Wait what? Start from the beginning." I breathed out a huge sigh as I sat down on the long sofa with him sat beside me holding my hand I started of the gruelling story of the morning and it's only ten to 11.

"Tom caught Harry, Denzil and Kyle Stack fighting. Apparently Kyle said something to Harry about Jess and Denzil being his friend hit Kyle and busted his lip. Then Kyle asked said something about Sam to Denzil and Harry then wasn't having that so before Denzil could even react Harry punched him and broke his nose."

This day is a nightmare, three pupils suspended, one with a broken nose another with a busted wrist it was a nightmare and I had that exchange Student from New York starting today. It was a murky story, her mum died of Cancer and she had to move over here to live with her dad who is a prat according Social Services, both parent and pupil should be here soon.

"Where is Harry now?" Rob asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"All three of them are in the cooler until Mrs Stack and Rose Kelly get here Tom is with them." He nodded and hugged me again. How is it that all he has to do is hug me an I instantly relax.

"Do you want me to talk to Harry?" I just shook my head.

"No honesty I would rather do it myself." He nodded understandingly.

"Ok well instead of him being in the cooler all day how about he sits in my classroom just so I can keep and eye on him?" That sounded like a very good idea so I nodded. He kissed me again but we were interrupted by the knocking on the door. I stood up and went straight back into professional mode.

"Come in." Janeece stepped in and handed me a file, it was the new girls transcripts from her other school.

"Mrs Fisher there is a Mr Wilson here to see you with the new girl." I nodded and told her to send them in. Ten seconds passed and a man walked in wearing an ACDC T-Shirt and Jeans and The girl was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t shirt with black nail polish and the black bracelets I always see Jess wearing all the way up her arms.

"Hello I'm Karen Fisher welcome to Waterloo Road." I smiled and walked to shale hands with him and her.

"Alright look don't bother being polite ok you're here to teach her, so teach." He didn't even look twice at me or his daughter before walking out, did that really happen? I guess Social Services were right he is a prat!

"Sorry about him. He is a little rough around the edges and abrasive but you get used to it." Her twangy American Accent stood out in Contrast to her fathers Liverpoolian one.

"You're Alexandra Wilson." She nodded at me.

"I just go by Alex." I nodded my head and I told her to have a seat.

"I'm Karen Fisher the Headmistress of Waterloo Road this is Mr Scotcher he will be your Science Teacher. Now the next two weeks is just getting you situated for next year." She looked a me and nodded and at him and waved with a smile.

"I hope you will like it here." She smiled and nodded again I could see that her mothers death probably affected her more than she let on.

"Ok well this is your timetable and Map if the School have a good first day. Mr Scotcher will show you to your first class and introduce you to a few people. She nodded and stood up and walked out the door.

"Rob keep an eye on her please, and if you see Jess tell her I need to talk to her." I gave him a brief kiss on the lips and went right next on the list of things to do.

I had a feeling Alex will fit right in at Waterloo Road, she had long blonde hair that was sitting straightened to perfection and sat just where her hipbones are, her bright blue eyes and size 8 models figure would definitely break some hearts at this school.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD IN LET ME KNOW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys I really wanna thank _**waterlooroadfanfiction**_ for all the support and inspiration she has given me! I would love some more reviews so keep em coming please! Wanna get five before next chapter please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>WR Chap 10<strong>_

_**AlexPov (New Girl)**_

Ok my mum died and left me in the care of my dad, not even a dad, my sperm donor who is a drunken alcholic asshole who doesn't want me in his life anymore than I want him in mine.

I have started a new school in a new country where everyone looks the same and talks the same, and no doubt I will be the new American kid who's weird or anti-social or whatever and to top it off I have a really annoying head teacher. Who I really want to hate but she is making it incredibly difficult for me as is the guy who has been currently talking or about 5 minutes, my guess is by the way he was checking out her ass they were having a few rolls in the hay...God where is the bottle of Tiquilla when you need it?

"...so that's how I came to be at Waterloo Road." The Science teacher was looking at me with a smile on his face and all I could do was smile back at him.

"So what part of America are you from?" Why is everyone at this school really nosy, having to tell my life story. Ok so I am exaggerating, he is the only or that has prodded. I like keepin to myself. I hate being the centre of attention and as I walked around the campus everyone was staring.

"Umm well I was born in New York and then moved to San Francisco when I was three, but we moved back to New York when I was 11." He nodded and suddenly these two girls caught his eye.

"Jess..." They both stopped dead in their tracks and walked over to us. Both of the girls were gorgeous they made your confidence take a hit. The brunette was really tiny but had a models figure and the Red Haired one was very thin but had a baby bump protruding from her mid riff she looked to be about six months, maybe seven months.

"Hey Rob what's up?" The pregnant one asked smiling at him, she called him Rob. Both girls were eyeing me with curiosity and I could already see their faces when they find out about me, my dad knows about my lifestyle an he was not happy, he called it a faze.

"Jessica Fisher, Vicky McDonald this is Alexandra Wilson she is starting here today." Both shook my hand and smiled.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road. So Alexandra...that's a bit of a mouthful can we call you Alex?" I nodded at them and they took a step towards me and smiled.

"So Alexandra has the same classes as both of you so can you show her around today please?" The teacher I now know as Rob looked at me for confirmation and again all I did was nod even though he was pissing me off with all this Alexandra crap.

"Fisher? Isn't that the heads name? Any relation?" Jess nodded enthusiastically.

"She is mum and she is the best honestly you couldn't ask. For a better one." She must be close to her mum, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

"Jess speaking of your mum she wants to see you, it's about Harry." Her face dropped.

"What has he done now?" At this point I wasn't following at all.

"Your mum had to suspend him for fighting." She looked pissed off.

"God let me guess Kyle Stack." He nodded.

"Ok I will go see her now. Vick can you show Alex to class and tell Miss Chaudry I will be a little bit late?" Vicky nodded to her and I watched the interact between Jess and Rob, it only confirmed my earlier suspicion, the science teacher was knocking boots with the Headmistress, perhaps this place won't be so boring after all.

_**JessPov **_

As I made my way to my mums office my thoughts were straying to the new girl. She was very quiet and when she did speak she stuck out like a sore thumb with her Yankee accent, the boys were going to be flocking and drooling like something not normal.

"What did he do?" I asked walking straight passed Janeece and straight into my mum.

"Your little brothers best friend was defending your honour and your little brother was defending the memory of Sambucca Kelly." What? I was completely lost.

"Huh?" I shook my head slightly "Ok start from the beginning mum." She told me about Kyle Stack running his mouth and Denzil whacking him and then saying something about Sam then Harry breaking his nose. I couldn't help but cheer on my little brother but be worried about him either.

"Is Harry ok?" I didn't like the idea of him fighting.

"Yeah he is fine a small cut on his lip but other than that he is fine." I nodded understandingly.

"Mum...tell me about the new girl."  
>She took a deep breath and sat on her chair.<p>

"She is from New York, her mother passed away a few weeks ago. I don't really know anything about her...she is a straight A student so should make a good addition to Waterloo Road." I nodded the poor girl lost her mother, I can not imagine what she is going through.

"Is there a reason she is in a class with either me, Vicki or Aiden?" She suddenly found her shoes incredibly interesting.

"Look she is like a brick wall to get through I want you to keep an eye on her. She has just lost her mother her father is a wanker she will probably need a friend Jess please do this for me." I don't think I have heard my mum curse before, I just laughed and nodded.

"Ok I will you don't have to ask me again, she is actually kind of cool, but just don't punish Harry too much ok?" She nodded at me and I got up to go to my class.

"Ok I love you Jess." She gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"I love you too mum...owwww..." The hug was cut of by a sharp dig to my stomach.

"Oh god that hurt..." Her face was pure panic.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Seeing her like that was so funny.

"I'm fine this little nudger has been kicking and restless all day." It changed now from panic to shock.

"The baby is kicking! Why didn't you say?" I took her hand to press against my stomach and she felt it.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" We were interrupted by Janeece coming in.

"What's goin on in ere Miss?" I took her hand and pressed it just directly beside my mums.

"Oh sweetheart that's incredible." Mum said completely beaming at me. I nodded ad Janeece looked at me and winked.

"Just you wait now little Miss that baby will be your pride and Joy isn't that right Mrs Fisher." Mum nodded at me and gave me a huge hug as Janeece was leaving.

"How do you feel Jess?" It felt incredible but it was like I was nervous.

"It feels like a stampede of butterfly's. Its strange though that I have a baby growing inside of me." She nodded understandingly.

"Have you and Aiden decided on any names yet?" We have talked about a few but none that really stood out.

"We have a couple of girls names but can't think of any boys names...we are not going to find out the sex of the baby, it will be better that way." I loved the fact that the further into this pregnancy I was getting the more involved my mum was getting with everything. I was nearly seven months now and she had been there every step of the way.

"If you were a boy we were going to call you Lucas." I smiled Lucas was nice thats going on the list.

"Lucas is nice, I like it." We sat and talked for another ten minutes before I left to go to class, Miss Chaudry is gonna go ape man, aww well I guess it's time to face my horrible fate.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review! LET YOUR OPINION BE KNOWN!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I will try and update again tonight depending on my computer and it's temperment! Please Review and let me know what you think!

I wanna that _**waterlooroadfanfiction**_ and _**psycho-pink-faerie**_ for all the support and encouragement! It's really appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>WR Chap 11<p>

RobPov

A few more weeks had passed one month actually and Jess was really starting to show, Aiden was freaking out, I was freaking out, basically it has been non stop, today is the day we are moving into our new house. The kids and us ad finished school for the summer now. Jess was just about seven months pregnant now.

The Scotchers and the Fishers are merging to become Scotchfish, Harry's name not mine. As I was loading the last of my boxes into the van I couldn't help but feel bittersweet. This house meant a lot to me.

"Hey dad are you ready?" I nodded and threw the keys to him. Aiden had passed his driving test a few weeks ago ad Jess passed hers a good two months before him. She claimed she wanted to get it over with before she was even to big to fit behind the wheel.

"You're driving." He beamed at me and got into the van. We were on our way to our new home. We were all gonna move into Karens but then realised it was too cramped. So we sold both houses and bought one together. A lavish five bedroom house with a small granny flat that was decorated with two bedrooms, bathroom ensuite and a kitchen living area that was going to be done up for Jess, Aiden and the baby.

Karen wanted Jess to stay with us In the main house until the baby comes and even then she was reluctant to let her live on her own even if if was right beside us.

"Dad we're here." Aiden shook my shoulder to get me snapping out of it. Karen already had all her things moved in but still boxed up. The only thing that we had all set up was the beds.

Our bedroom was the biggest and had an en-suite, Jess and Aiden had the two next same sized rooms but Jess had an en-suite too. Aiden and Harry were sharing a bathroom with whoever will use the spare bedroom.

"Alright Aiden let's get this all unpacked out of the van and into the house." He nodded and we walked in, the whole house was in darkness and silence so the Fishers must have went out. The new girl Alex was practically a fixture in the house now, her and Jess are just as close as Vicki and Jess, Karen Thought this was great...I however had the slight inclination that she was hiding something but I am a pessimist.

"Where do you want these dad?" Aiden could not really see where he was going and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Just here son..." I tried guiding him in-between chuckles. He just sent a hard glare in my direction as he set down his boxes.

"It's not funny laughing at your own son, I mean what is that going to do to my self esteem?" I pushed him out of my way and we both laughed. As we walked out the front door Karen, Jess, Harry and not too surprisingly Alex got out of her monstrosity of a car...honestly how she drives that thing I don't know.

"Hey you." I said kissing my girlfriend on the lips.

"Oh my god! Do you have to do that infront of us can you at least wait till we're out of eye sight." Jess complained as I glanced at her and smiled.

"Well can you hurry?" Karen slapped me on the arm and went to lift bags out of the car, of course Jess stood waiting for a bag but it never came.

"Will you guys just lighten up! I am not an invalid!" She actually sounded just like Alex.

"Mrs Fisher I can carry her bags. If Jess wasn't pregnant give me the bags you would give her!" Harry was always fascinated when Alex spoke, I think we all are but in all honesty I think Harry had a crush on our American friend.

"No Alex you are our guest." She chuckled and looked at Karen.

"Mrs Fisher I walk into your crib shouting I'm home...I think the point of me being a guest ended when Jess gave me a key." I laughed last week when she walked in using her own key it was actually hilarious.

All of us were just sitting watching TV and in walks Alex and sits down beside Jess who didn't look at all fazed an grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"That's true...since you do have a key and basically live here, do you think we can drop all the Mrs Fisher business?" Karen asked her causing her to crinkle up her nose.

"Mrs Fisher my mama was from the deep south and I mean New Orleans and she drummed into me southern manners and hospitality, Calling you Karen feels extremely weird." Karen grimaced and shook her head a her as her accent came out even more twangy than usual.

"Ok...sure..." Before she had another word out Alex had her bags out of the boot of the car and into her hand.

"Besides the rate you guys are going it will probably be Mrs Scotcher soon." I glanced shocked at her but turned and smiled at Karen. Mrs Scotcher...Mrs Karen Scotcher. I like it.

As we all walked into the house I noticed a slightly worried looking Karen and I walked over to her as the kids walked inside. Hopefully this isn't her reaction to Mrs Scotcher.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

WR Chap 12

KarenPOV

As soon as my eye caught sight of it my heart stopped, it was a warm day and we were all in our summer clothes and she disguised it well at first but when she bent down to grasp a few bags for me her vest top had risen up slightly at the bottom of her back.

It wasn't the large tribal tattoo design that caught my eye, it was a huge footshaped bruise along where her hip and back connected. Alex was being abused and I would put all my money on her father, the arsehole.

It all made sense, why she spends so much time at our house why she sometimes flinched at Robs touch. It made sense, as I watched her walk into the house I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Karen, what's wrong? Is this the Mrs Scotcher comment because..." I glanced at him and his worried, flustered facial expression and cut him off with a kiss.

"No, it's not the Mrs Scotcher comment, Rob I think Alex is being abused." His face turned to a mixture of fury and sadness.

"What makes you think that?" He inquired glancing at the house every now and again getting angrier by the second.

"I saw a foot shaped bruise along her back, if it's her father I don't want her going back to that house Rob I mean it, I don't care what we have to do." He nodded and put his hand on my cheek.

"Look let's wait till later on tonight and we will talk to her. She is staying to help Jess unpack anyway." I smiled and leant my hand into his touch even more and kissed him, we were interrupted by an American Accent.

"God I'm a telling you...couple of Energizer Bunnies you are, at this rate the neighbours won't have to buy any porn you guys will be giving them front row seats." She said smiling even more and walked over to lift the last lot of bags from the car and it happened again and this time I know Rob seen it. She turned and must have saw the fury in his and my eyes.

"God chill...I'm just kidding." She said whilst walking into the house with the smile still not moving. How the hell were we going to talk about this?

AlexPov

In all honesty I found it strange that Jess and I clicked but it's like we had been best friends for years. She has noticed that I have been distracted but I just keep lying to her.

I hate it, all of it, I escape to the Fishers when he has been drinking and I just smile and joke through everything. I have never had a family it's always just been me and mum.

Sitting down and eating dinner as a family like they were doing tonight was completely foreign to me.

"So here is to the new house...and what seems like a new start for all of us." Rob toasted with his glass of wine. We all sat and talked for about an hour after dinner before Harry announced that he was going up to his room, and Jess went to the bathroom.

As I started clearing the dishes Rob and Karen were glancing at each other with concern and I sat the dishes in the sink and went to leave.

"Alex wait umm can we talk." They know everything I know they do. I am not going to like the conversation I can already tell. I just nodded as she motioned at me to sit. All of my instincts were telling me to rub out the door and never come back.

"Mum what's going on?" Jess walked in and glanced at me and her mum and Rob.

"Apparently they have to talk to me." I looked at them all and knew this is when they find out and ban me from seeing Jess.

RobPov

I didn't want to have to do this but if that girl is being abused then there is no way we can just sit back and allow it to happen. She was looking very uncomfortable.  
>Jess sat beside her and looked at all of us.<p>

"Ok you are both freaking me out. What on earth is going on?" Jess exclaimed with a huge scared look on her face.

"Alex...I saw your bruise." Alex looked suddenly at her shoes ad flinched slightly as Karen lightly touched her hand.

"What bruise? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jess looked at Alex and then me and finally her mum.

"Is it your father?" She lightly nodded and stood up, she stood with her back to us and both hands pushing into the wall propping her up.

"Look all I have to do is take another year of it and then I can go to a College far away from him." She was crying now but refused to meet our eyes.

"Alex...your dad has been...he hit you?" Jess asked with pure shock. As Alex nodded Jess wrapped her arms around her and both girls were openly sobbing into each others shoulders.

"Why did he do it?" She shook her head and sniffled a little.

"I don't know, he didn't agree with my lifestyle, I don't know." That comment confused me a little.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped?" Jess was really beating herself up about this.

"I didn't want you to get involved Jess. You would have flown of the handle, I didn't want to stress you and the baby out." She pulled Alex in for another hug as Karen stood up and touched both girls on the shoulder.

"Alex...sweetheart you are not going back to that house, do you understand?" She began to panic and shook her head.

"Mrs Fisher you don't understand he will be so angry I have to go back...anyway it's not too bad it's only when he..." Karen immediately cut her off.

"Don't start making up excuses for him, he is a waste of space do you understand me?" She was fully crying.

"You are a Fisher now, a part of the family...and we protect and look after our family ok?" She nodded ad collapsed into Karen and Jess's arms and cried for about 15 mins straight.

"Mrs Fisher...thank you." Karen nodded an glanced at me.

"Now as I am a head teacher...your head teacher we need to do this by the book ok?" She briefly looked confused but nodded her head.

"We need you to make a statement to the police about what he did, can you do that?" She nodded again and wiped her eyes.

We decided to let the girls get a good night sleep and we would go and make a statement tomorrow, the girls said goodnight as Karen sat down beside me and leaned into my shoulder I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen, as soon as Karen touched my arm I felt instantly relaxed.

"I love you." I said whilst looking into her eyes and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She spoke with such sincerity and love I knew she meant it. We could deal with tomorrow. We could deal with anything they throw our way as long as we were together.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I am totally psyched for the following of this fic! Thank you for reading it! Please let me know ways to improve by reviewing! Love you all xx

* * *

><p>WR Chap 13<p>

JessPov

The next morning we all woke up and had our breakfast and barely said much of anything to each other and to be perfectly honest it was starting to piss me off a little.

I knew Alex was nervous about the statement, so I just grasped her hand under the table and tried to give her a reassuring smile, thankfully Rob decided to break the silence.

"Ok I know today is going to be hard Alex but we are all here for you, I want you to know that." He said whilst placing his plate in the sink, as he walked bak to his chair an gently squeezed her shoulder for support.

"What will happen? Will they arrest him? Will I be taken into care?" Mum shook her head at her and took the seat that Harry had vacated about 15 minutes before.

"Honestly Alex I am not sure what will happen but we will try and keep you with us for as long as possible." Tears from her eyes threatened to spill over as she looked directly at mum with a confidence and determination.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me? I am practically a stranger to you." Mum smiled and I grasped her in for a huge hug.

"You are a Fisher now, there is no doubt about it. If you want to stay we will keep you here as a foster placement to begin with and then we will see what happens." She nodded and mum gave her a hug.

"Do you think you're ready to answer some questions?" Rob asked her apprehensively and Alex answered in much the same fashion with a slight nod of the head, and Rob left to phone them at least that's what I think he was away to do.

"Will you be in the room?" She turned to ask mum and me. All I could do was nod my head and so did mum.

"If you want us there...if not we can wait ou..." Alex cut her off by shaking her head.

"No I want you there, both of you please?" I pulled her in for a huge hug, I wasn't sure whether it was to ease her discomfort or mine. We pulled apart just as Rob walked in the door and announced they are on their way.

We must have sat in silence for around 5 minutes and in that time I couldn't help but think about my friendship with Alex. She was feisty and fiercely loyal.

In school Vikki, Alex and I are practically inseparable. Its almost like we are soul mates, destined to be best friends.

Aiden and Harry walked in and sat down, every time Harry got remotely close to Alex he started babbling like an idiot it was actually quite amusing to watch but he sat down beside her and put his hand o her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her.

It was the ringing of the doorbell that shook me out of my reverie, and Rob walking into the living room with a huge burly man and a woman police officer.

"Would you like your mum and dad to stay with you?" She asked pointing at mum and Rob. Alex didn't correct her and just nodded her head.

As Aiden and Harry walked out I glanced at her and her grip tightened on my hand which I led to believe meant she wanted me to stay aswell. Rob closed the door and waited for the police officers to begin and I could already tell this was going to be a trying time for Alex and I wasn't even sure how I can help her.

AlexPOV

I can't believe I am here right now, with Jess on one side and Mrs Fisher on the other each one grasping one of my hands I felt relaxed, but I knew there was no way that was going to last.

"Ok Alex not can you start at the beginning for us...when was the first incident?" The way I which she said the word incident I felt mildly insulted and I wasn't sure why?

"Umm I was only with him about a week and I came home from school, he had been drinking. I told him I was going up to my room and he grabbed my wrist and I sprained my wrist because of it." I can see everything playing in my head and I hated it.

I was a very controlling person and not being I control of anything made my head get messed up. The dude police officer then looked at me.

"How many incidents have happened since you came to live with Mr Wilson?" I realised that Rob must have filled them in on a few details and I was grateful I don't think I could do it all. Again the way he said incident made my blood boil, I was starting to get angry when I felt Mrs Fishers hand grip mine

"I don't really know I have lost count." They nodded at each other and proceeded to write something down in their notebook.

We continued like that for another twenty minutes or so...they asked questions...I tried answering as best as I could...Karen and Jess squeezing my hand for support.

"Ok now once we arrest Mr Wilson we will have to place you in a foster placement..." Mrs Fisher cut them off.

"We would like Alex to stay here with us." She said with a steely look of determination. They looked at each other and nodded.

"As long as that is what Alex wants I see no problem with that." I nodded enthusiastically.

"I do...I want to stay." I looked at Jess and she hugged me again. I have lost count how many times she has hugged me today.

"Ok then we will just have to go through some things ok. I will have a child advocate come out and tell you...all of you what the next step is. She will give you all the information you need to be a foster parent and all the guidelines you must follow Alex ok?" We all nodded and they left.

I let out a huge sigh I didn't even realise I was holding, and pressed my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I automatically felt Jess beside me I didn't even need to look up.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"Jess...thank you. I don't think I could have got through today without you and Mrs Fisher." This time I initiated the hug.

"Well you are technically my sister now so how does a movie night and some DVDs sound?" She asked me and to be perfectly honest that sounded heavenly.

"Mum is that ok?" Mrs Fisher just nodded, an Jess let out a girly scream and waddled upstairs to get her coat.

"Mrs Fisher thank you. How can I ever repay you?" She smiled a loving, motherly smile which made me feel instantly at home and shook her head.

"You're family now Alex don't worry about it." As I walked out I knew this was my family and I knew my mum would have loved them.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

WR Chap 14

KarenPOV

As Alex walked out I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. It took a lot of courage for her to do that and I was silently glad she didn't have to do it on her own. I was standing facing the wall with my back to the door an I felt Rob gently massaging my shoulders.

"Hey beautiful...Aiden, Jess, Harry and Alex went out to the cinema." I just sighed contently and pressed my back fully into his chest as he trailed kisses across the side of my neck and bit down gently on the love of my neck.

"How does christening our new bedroom sound?" He asked breatlessly into my ear I turned and grinned at him.

As I pulled my body from his I heard him protest and the look on his face was as if I kicked his puppy. I walked towards the stairs and took off my shoes at the door...as I turned my back to him I removed the black T-Shirt I was wearing which left me in a small strap vest top.

As I turned towards him he was standing in the exact same position, slack jawed and watching me like a hawk. I unbuttoned the button on my jeans but kept the zip in place and bit onto my bottom lip.

"Are you going to come willingly or do I need to force you?" I asked and bit into my lip again, if it was possible his jaw dropped even more.

I removed the strappy vest top which left me in my black lace bra and jeans I turned without looking back and walked up the stairs. I only made it up three stairs before I was whirled around and pressed tightly against the wall.

"Now Mrs Fisher that was not very nice?" I only smiled as he kissed my neck and ran his arms down my ribcage, as I pulled the belt from his jeans and threw it down on the stairs along with my two t-shirts.

"Well punish me as you see fit Mr Scotcher." He laughed and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oh I intend to Mrs Fisher...once I'm through with you...you will be severely punished." He walked up the stairs with no struggle at all, it was if I didn't weigh anything and I felt my heart fill with love and passion for him.

Within the next few hours we were so caught up in each other we didn't hear the front door open or our names being called, all that mattered was each other.

AidenPOV

We had a really mint afternoon out, Alex was staying with us and tonight was all about initiating her into the family.

As we walked into the house I saw Mrs Fisher and Dads shoes lying threw against the wall and they sat upside down and everything. I looked at Jess who then looked at Alex.

"What on earth?" Harry went into the kitchen a little bit dejected, he made a move on Alex and she laughed in his face, not because Harry wasn't a nice guy but because Alex prefers strictly the female form.

As soon as he found out she liked girls he instantly then became more relaxed around her and didn't waffle as much, it was still a knock to his confidence though.

"Where mum and Rob?" Jess asked me and I just shook my head indicating I don't know.

I really had to pee so badly so did Jess so I made my way upstairs and nearly tripped on a black t-shirt which I think belonged to Mrs Fisher.

"Jess is this your mums?" She only nodded as Alex was grinning from ear to ear. And I saw another t-shirt which I recognised to be dads and his belt.

"Dad...Karen..." I didn't get any reply. As I walked up the stairs I could hear springs creaking and giggling. Alex came with me while Jess went to the other bathroom. I didn't even think twice before I opened dads bedroom door and everything happened so quickly after that.

There was my dad and my head mistress actually in the throes.

"DAD!" This jolted them out of reality. They wern't doing anything I don't think but then again they were covered from the waist down and luckily my dads body was covering Mrs Fishers so I didn't see anything.

"AIDEN DON'T YOU KNOCK?" Alex was pissing herself by now.

"I DIDN'T THINK I NEEDED TO. You shouldn't be having sex! You're...OLD! And couldn't you gave waited till there wasn't a possibility of us catching you." Dad looked so embarrassed and Mrs Fisher was bright red.

"Well...did you find them." I heard Jess asking as her voice was getting closer.

"Oh yeah...we found them alright. Aiden and I just caught your mum and Rob doing the oompa loompa...in the middle of the day." Mrs Fisher glared at Alex to which she laughed.

"Will you both go please!" Rob pleaded with us as Mrs Fisher shuffled away showing off her tattoo at the bottom of her back, ironically where Alex had hers.

"Wow Mrs Fisher...I didn't know you had it in you. Nice tattoo by the way!" Alex decided to but in whilst Jess was completely pissing herself and Harry just pushed his head into the room and as soon As he saw what his mother was getting up to he just looked disgusted.

"She is your head mistress slash foster mother slash someone you just saw naked! Do you not think the concept of calling her by the formal Mrs Fisher has lost all TRACTION!" Dad and Karen was turning redder and redder as I continued with my rant, but we got pillows thrown at our heads.

"GET OUT!" We all walked out and Alex burst into laughter with Jess.

"How is this in any way funny?" I asked them, Jess was in full blown hysterics so she was useless.

"You shouda saw your face it was priceless!" Alex is a smart arse.

"Aiden you have been making sexual innuendos at them for weeks." I glared at Alex as she smiled and Jess was doubled over with laughter.

"There is a different being vaguely aware of my dads sex life and putting a visual image like that in my head. There was parts of Karen I never hope to see again." Again all of them were cracking up at the thought of it. I wish I could wash out my eyes with acid, but I will say this if Jess looks anything like that in the future after three kids and I'm still with her, I will be a happy not to mention lucky man.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys I wanna say I'm really sorry that I have been neglecting my fanfiction duties over the past feww weeks...My life has been like a episode of One Tree Hill lately.

BUT the good news is I am back hopefully for a while! So enjoy the new chapter.

Many hugs and kisses to _**waterlooroadfanfiction**_ who is awesome btw! THANKS BABES! :)

* * *

><p>WR Chap 15<p>

KarenPOV

To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement, after our little "Oompa Loompa" Session as it has been dubbed by Alex we decided to get some dinner.

We were sitting at the table...I was sitting at one head of the table as did Rob at the other with Alex and Jess closest to me and Harry and Aiden across from him.

Everyone hardly said anything to us but we got send knowing smirks from Alex and Jess and complete looks of disgust from Harry and Aiden.

"Ok look I am sorry. Can we just address something really quickly?" Aiden asked and suddenly had all of our attention. Rob and I just nodded but silently I was afraid of what was to come.

"Alright...I propose bedroom locks so as we don't have another incident like we did today." In all honesty I loved the sound of that. Rob nodded at me and I smiled at him.

"Ok...fine." I said as I looked at Alex. She looked a little bit distant tonight and I was kind of worried about her. I mean she was smiling and reacting normal but every now and again she stared into space and I could see the toll the last few weeks had taken on her.

"Ok...Aiden, Jess and Harry, Karen and Alex made dinner so it's up to you guys to clean up." Rob said and winked at me.

Everything with Rob was going amazingly he made me feel like a teenager again, kissing around school corridors. I had never felt healthier of happier.

After some grumbling and moaning the other three went to clean up the dishes whilst Alex quietly snuck out of the room, I went into the living room followed by Rob.

"Ok talk to me...what's wrong?" He asked very concerned.

"It's nothing...I just have alot on my mind that's all." A few hours ago before Aiden walked in we were both talking about anything and everything. We had come to the conclusion there was going to be no secrets between us.

"Is Alex ok tonight ever since earlier she is very quiet." he asked me and silently I was glad that I wasn't the only one that noticed her behaviour.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I didn't even give Rob a chance to respond as I kissed his cheek and walked out the living room up the stairs towards Alex's room.

She called it the spare room but we all call it Alex's room. It was like she is scared to get too comfortable.

As I knocked gently on the door it edged forward slightly, not enough to draw attention to the door but cracked enough that I could see her reflection in the mirror.

She was sitting on the bed with headphones on and reading a book. I knocked again slightly louder and walked on in, even the movement wasn't enough to break her concentration from the book, it was only when I placed my hand on her shoulder she glanced up and smiled.

I noticed the other day that she had the best concentration of any pupil I have ever seen, she was sitting beside a tree at school the other day and a whole bunch of boys were playing football very close to her and she never even glanced up.

"Hey Mrs Fisher." There she goes with the Mrs Fisher malarky.

"Hey...everytime I see you, you're always reading a book." She slightly nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I kind of use is as an escape...my mom always said that I came out of the womb reading a book." I smiled and laughed.

"What are you reading?" I asked glancing at the front cover and I was immediately impressed.

"Great Expectations...it's a good book." She nodded and agreed with me.

"Yeah, it's from the school library. It has quite a good selection." I sat down beside her and smiled.

"If I came into Jess or Harry's room and they were willingly reading a book that they didn't need for school, just for fun I think I would have a heart attack." At this she giggled and laughed along with me.

"Look I know today has been a little bit full on but do you want to talk about anything?" She immediately glanced down at her shoes and nodded her head.

"Yeah well it's really only the start of everything now though isn't it?" I was confused and she must have noticed that on my face.

"Well he is arrested and charged but there is still going to be a trial isn't there?" I wasn't sure whether I was to take that as a rhetorical question but I nodded anyway.

"Yes...probably." I nodded whilst saying it, she closed her book and put her headphones beside it an she looked like she was thinking about something.

"Look you can talk to me you know that...right?" She only nodded but I could see tears well up inside of her and my heart broke. This young girl has been through so much and I do not know how she was still standing. She was tough on the outside, I think she had to be...she didn't have a choice, but on the inside she is just as vulnerable as any of us.

"I just can't help but think...mom left me in his care. How could she love such an asshole? And my mom was never violent but what if some of his traits got passed onto me. What if I become like him?" The tears were flowing freely now and I knew that she was struggling to stay composed so I just pulled her in for a hug and that's what broke her.

"Sshhh it's ok Alex, you're safe ok...you are nothing like him." She cried freely onto my shoulder as I gently stroked her back. I remember having to do this to Bex, Jess and Harry when they had a bad dream of whatever. She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What if I'm bad Karen? What if have some form of malignancy in me?" I just shook my head and went to speak but was cut off by Jess.

"There is no way I this earth you are bad Alex, none what so ever." She came over to the other side of the bed and sat down and hugged her as best she could with her belly.

I looked at my daughter comfort Alex and I felt a surge of pride flow through me, I knew in that second Jess was going to be an amazing mother.

Alex brought this family closer and I am happy to have her in my family and we will take one day at a time together as a family.


	16. Chapter 16

WR Chap 16

RobPov

Everything had been amazing all summer, Alex was really settling into the family, we were meeting Bex for the first time today and to say I was freaking out would be an understatement.

By the way that Alex was picking at her cuticles she was nervous too. If Bex hated us it would be hardest on Alex as if she hadn't lost enough. If Bex was a bitch to us then Alex would automatically freak out and probably run as far away an as fast as she could.

"Hey relax, you will be fine...ok?" I said whilst I placed my had on hers.

Karen, Jess and Harry went to pick up Bex from the train station and Aiden, Alex and I decides to wait at the house and wait for them to come home.

Bex had not seen the new house yet and Karen was all excited for her approval. Alex had decided to stay in Jess's room whilst Bex was here and they were both looking forward to it...a week long slumber party.

I was broken out of my stupor by the sound of the car pulling up along the driveway. As I glanced at Alex her knee started bouncing up and down faster than before.

"We are home." I heard Karens voice shout throughout the house. I walked toward the front door and saw Aiden shaking hands and then giving a petite girl a huge hug. I immediately recognised her from her picture, she is the spitting image of her mother. Karen walked towards me and gently pressed her lips to mine then called her daughter over to us.

"Bex this is Rob and Alex." She indicated to us both. She shook Alexs hand and then mine.

"It nice to meet you Rob...I have heard a lot about you from mum." Karen walked over to put her bag and jacket over the hook.

"All good I hope." She nodded and smiled and in that moment she looked just like her mum.

"Yeah...I have never seen mum so happy so if you hurt her I break your legs...understand?" I smiled at her but she said that with a really straight face.

"I have no intentions of hurting your mum...but if I do then I give you permission to kick my arse." She smiled and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family Alex." That seemed to calm whatever fears Alex had as her and Bex fell into easy conversation and I walked into the kitchen where Karen disappeared a few moments before.

I stood in the doorway and watched her sort through her letters and junk mail and the small breeze blowing in from the open window caused her hair to blow into her face a little she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Are you going to stand there all day and watch me or are you coming in?" She asked me...it always baffles me how she does that, how she knows someone is behind her.

She turned and smiled at me and  
>I walked over and pressed my lips against hers in a passionate frenzy. We were kissing for a good few minutes and I looked into her eyes seeing pure love and joy in her eyes.<p>

"I love you..." She said and she looked like there was something unsaid playing in her mind.

"I love you too." I kissed her trying to distract her from her inner turmoil.

"So how's Bex taking her mother shacking-up with a new bloke?" She smiled at me and everytime she did my heart filled with even more love for her.

"She is fine with it...she was asking me a load of questions on the way home." I only nodded and kissed her again.

The kiss was getting deeper...it was as if the more her lips were grinding against mine then the more alive we both felt. Everytime we kissed I feel as if every nerve in my body had been set on fire. I lifted her up so she was perched on the kitchen table and stood in between her legs. We were cut off but a group of whistles and "get in dad!" and so we reluctantly broke apart, not before she whispered a promise in my ear.

"Tonight...the kids are going out." She didn't need to elaborate she only kissed my neck and walked away from me.

"Seriously guys am I gonna have to carry a bucket of cold water around with me." Alex asked in the only was Alex could? Karen glared and I shook my head but she continued on with the sarcastic remarks.

"I mean I'm cool with it but these guys will never be able to look at a kitchen table the same way again!" I saw Karen blush ten different shades of red before she smiled at me. All of a sudden I could not wait till the kids went out I had wicked things to do to my girlfriend. 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys I am sooo soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been very unwell in Hospital and unable to access a laptop to update!**_

_**I wanna thank ****waterlooroadfanfictio****n or all her encouragement and support! I love ya babes! Anyway please review and tell me what you think of the direction I am taking the story! if you dont like it thats fine but I felt like Alex needed to make a big impact on all the Fishers and Scotchers so if ya don't like thats fine but please let me know if ya have any ideas i will be more than happy to include them! **_

_**WR Chap 17**_

BexPov

At first when mum told me she had taken in a student from her school who's father was being a evil ass to her, I was very apprehensive but I knew from the time I was living on the streets that you can never judge a book by it's cover and although she had a rough background I knew that my family cared for her.

Mum was too trusting that's usually her downfall but as soon as I met Alex I felt instantly connected to her, it was difficult to describe. She is a really pretty girl and just acts like herself.

There is no pretense or fakeness with her at all. I was only going to be here for about a week and I can't wait to spent some time with my family which has now expanded three people.

"Good Morning Bex." Mum came in with a huge smile on her face. I was really glad she found Rob, ever since dad left she has struggled a little.

"Morning mum." I smiled at her and walked over the coffee.

"How did you sleep love?" I nodded and swallowed the mouthful of coffee I had.

"Yeah good I forgot how well I slept when I was home." She just nodded at me. I noticed last night that she just lit up and glowed when Rob was around her.

He walked into the kitchen and pressed his lips to hers and today was no exception. I was already warned to sleep with my earphones on and to not walk into mum and Robs' room without knocking, Aiden learned that the hard way. I remember nearly wetting myself when he told me what happened.

"Good morning Bex..."I smiled and nodded, as I continued drinking my coffee I watched them with one another.

As they both put on toast and made some breakfast for everyone they were moving perfectly in sync.

I have never seen that with anybody, they were like magnets...mum was passing him things and moving around each other fluidly, as if they had been doing it for years and not months.

Seeing mum with Rob was an entirely different concept than seeing her with dad. My parents were always awkward with showing affection to each other in front of other people.

This relationship with Rob has brought her out of her shell. She laughs, smiles and jokes around alot more and she has no problem kissing him in front of us.

"Everyone breakfast!" Rob hollered throughout the house, and the next thing I heard was the stomping of footsteps down the stairs.

I looked around and noticed a few things about this house, for one thing it was huge, two it suited mum perfectly. Every room they had, had been decorated by all of them and I could tell where mum had added her finishing touches'

Jess decorated her room which is purple with black flowers on the Walls and a Black Iron double bed with a purple Silky duvet cover with black Chinese writing on it.

Harry had like a typical boys theme with pictures of girls and band posters up on the wall and an Xbox in one corner and Nintendo in the other. His bed was just plain with a grey and green theme.

Aidens was a little bit different, he was a huge movie fanatic so he had the typical movie posters and merchandise with two row shelves the whole way along his bedroom wall with DVDs and music albums all along it.

Alexs' room hadn't been decorated to her specifications and so dint contain alot of her, however from her room I knew she was music buff. She had a really old vinyl record player and records lying piled up beside it, it had came from her mothers house in New York and was apparently her pride and joy.

Her collection varied from between Led Zeppelin to Otis Redding, I was instantly in love with her collection last night when I walked in.

I found it strange that since being in Uni I have come to a conclusion about myself and I have been with girls but it was just for a physical release I never took much notice about them before but with Alex I notice things.

I notice the small flecks of green and grey in her eyes in the right light. I notice that when she smiles her nose crinkles up.

"Good morning." Speak of the devil and in shall she walk. She was wearing a small pair of Jean shorts and a black Guns and Roses t-shirt along with a beat up old pair of converse.

I couldn't speak at all...my throat felt as if there was a boulder sitting on it, so instead of trying to make any form of noise I just smiled a waved hoping she didn't catch the slight blush on my chest. What the hell is happening to me?

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked me with a smirk playing on her lips and I immediately started to worry. Does she know? Can she tell I like her? Or at least I think I like her, my head is so messed up at the fact that I am having feelings for a girl I don't even know. Oh my god how on earth am I gonna tell mum?

"Yeah I slept fine, good to be home. I'm really sorry that I evicted you out of your room." I smiled and she leaned over to get the milk and placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself.

"Honestly babe it's fine, I get to spent some time with Jess so I don't mind." Her teeth were perfect and as White as snow. Were all Americans this perfect. I always see them on tv and they look incredible. I mean she has long blonde hair that hits her hipbones which I can see between the top of her Jean shorts and her fitted black T-shirt, and her eyes were the lightest blue I had ever seen.

That was all that was said about it as the rest of the family piled into the kitchen and a chorus of "good mornings and pass the toast." It took all of my self restraint not to touch her and watch her.

After breakfast we were all heading out as a family, Alex was looking kind of like a deer in the headlights as we drove to the beach. It was a beautiful day and we all decided to make the most of it.

In the drivers seat was Rob and mum was commandeering the music selection, next was Harry, Aiden and Jess in the next row. Finally in the back two seats were Alex and I.

As I kept glancing over I saw her stare out the window she had been doing that for the past 20 miles so I gently nudged my shoulder against hers.

"Are you ok?" I muttered into her ear so as the others could not hear. She only smiled and nodded before pulling out a book from her bag. I decided this was her way of telling me to back off but I knew something was bothering her.

Eventually another hour later we arrived at a secluded beach house that had belonged to Robs grandparents and apparently we were staying in it for a few days it was a surprise.

It was a gorgeous rustic mountain cabin style house, it was something you would see in a movie. As I got out of the car I couldn't help but feel completely at home here.

Alex looked at me and I froze, what am I supposed to do? I think I like her but I'm confused and what if she is straight and likes boys? The whole car ride she barely said a word to me. Ok I am just going to have a good time and forget all about my feelings for Alex...a Stress free holiday...easier said than done.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys firstly I want to apologise for it taking me so long to update I apologise!

Please let me know what you think!

Again my inspiratin for this story _**waterlooroadfanfiction**_ i love you girl! PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

><p><em><strong>WR Chap 18<strong>_

_**AlexPOV**_

As soon as I met Bex I felt an instant connection and attraction but I couldn't do that she was Jess's sister and Karens daughter and I just had to suck it up and pretend that I felt nothing.

I had become so close to the whole family that I didn't want to jeopardise it...she was only here for a week and then she would be gone.

As I grabbed my bag from the car...my one bag I travelled light compared to Jess she had a wheelie suitcase albeit was a bit small but still bigger than everything anyone else brought!

I slung my bag over my shoulder and glanced at Bex, she was looking out over the beach with a frightened but thoughtful look on her face and as the sun caught her face I noticed her hair had a slight caramel colour to it when the sun shone in it and by god was she beautiful and well I am completely screwed!

KarenPov

I thought a family holiday with the family would be good and when Rob mentioned it I couldn't help but feel the butterflies stampede through my stomach at the thought of some alone time with Rob!

I walked into the house closely followed by the kids...Aiden looked like a pack mule carrying his one small schoolbag and Jess's schoolbag and wheelie suitcase.

He even had Alex and Bex's bags with alot of disagreement and shouting if their conversations was anything to go by.

"Dude...do you realise what you look like right now?" Alex seemed to have similar expression on her face but hers was laced with amusement.

"Look will you let me be a gentleman please?" he exclaimed with an annoyed expression on his face.

Alex held up her hands in a surrendering expression as he struggled to make it inti the living room and dump everything on top of the sofa but Bex was not having any of it.

"Look I am not pregnant or an invalid you do not need to carry my bag...I mean what is this the Victorian Era?" Rob and I laughed at this and as he smiled at me I knew I was home.

He had mentioned that his parents own a cabin by the beach and we will all have to double up. Myself and Rob in the master suite with an En-Suite, Aiden and Harry will be in the twin room with two large queen sized beds and the girls will be in the double room it has two large King sized beds that they can use.

Life was good...I had no complaints what so ever...the kids had all decided to head to the beach whilst we decided to stay in.

"Hey mum we are going...you sure you oldies don't wanna come?" Harry said with a smile, I was lying flat on the sofa with my head resting on Robs knee.

"No..." Rob answered for both of us...he looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "We are going to stay in and relax..." The word relax was said with so much innuendo that I could feel myself blush.

"Ugh ok rule number one...put on some music so it will drown put the noise a little because you are not exactly quiet Karen!" Jess hit Aidens arm and put her face in her hands while Harry and Bex looked a little bit sick and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, Rob looked a little bit smug at Aidens exclaim that I am not quiet and I just copied my daughter and punched Rob in the arm, Alex continued on in her twang.

"Yeah and rule number two put a sock on the door to at least let us know not to come on in if the screaming and moaning isn't gonna be enough!" She smiled at me when she said that and stuck her thumbs up at me.

At that they all went out to the beach I felt Robs arm wrap tighter around me and as I sat up straight he pressed his lips against the back of my neck.

"Alone...finally!" He was like a little boy in a candy store his eyes were wide and staring at me as if I were some delicious chocolate bar he wants to sink his teeth into.

I felt his hand run up my jean covered legs as I smiled at him he pressed his lips hard against mine...I was in heaven...if this is what heaven feels like

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey Guys thank you all so much for your reviews etc but i need your help! **_

_**I am a little bit stuck and I NEED YOUR INPUT**_

_**I AM UNSURE WHAT DIRECTION TO TAKE THE STORY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JessPov<strong>_

As we walked along the beach apparently trying to find the perfect spot according to Harry I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of tension between Bex and Alex...silently in my head I hoped they didnt have a fight mostly due to my selfish reasoning because my sister and my best friend fighting was never good.

I really didn't want my sister and my best friend fighting...I ran up and looped my arm in Bex's determined to get the truth out of her.

"Ok what's going on?" Bex looked confused and as I glanced at Alex she just shook her head.

"It's nothing..." I looked at her and saw the slight hitch of uncertainty.

"Did you have a fight?" She shook her head and to be perfecty honest the more I thought about it the more I came up with a solution but it was absurd Bex wasn't gay...was she?

"Oh my god!" Bex jumped and looked at me

"What?" I smiled at her and gently rubbed my ever expanding tummy.

"You're attracted to her?" She looked slightly shocked and embarrassed but went bright red so I knew it was true.

"You can't say anything...promise me Jess." I only nodded and laughed, this I was so not expecting.

"Oh my god..." She just walked ahead of me and walked up to everybody who found the perfect spot. This was going to be really interesting.

The rest of the afternoon and evening were spent laughing and joking with each other and we were like a proper family. That's when I felt it, the ripping pain went through my body, I had never felt anything like it and then my world faded and eventually turned dark.

_**AlexPov**_

I was unsure what had happened, one minute we were all laughing in the shallow end of the water and the next Jess fell down, as we all ran over to her I looked around me.

Harry looked scared, Bex looked shocked and Aiden looked as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. When I lived with my mum I did my EMT training because she dated a paramedic and I checked her over, checked her pulse and airway.

"Aiden can you carry her back to the house?" He nodded at me with tears streaming down his face. I nodded at him and told Bex and Harry to run ahead and tell Karen and Rob what happened to have the car ready to go to the hospital.

I walked back with Aiden at a fast pace but not a run...we couldn't jostle her too much. I was unsure how far we had left to go but I saw two figures running towards us and I recognised them as Karen and Rob.

"What happened?" Karen asked as Rob took Jess put of his arms and walked faster towards the beach house.

"I don't know she was...fi...fine a few minutes before, she was laughing and joking." Aiden looked entirely heartbroken as he said this.

"Her airway is clear but her pulse is a little bit thready so we need to get her to a hospital now." As I said this Karen looked so sad and extremely worried although you couldn't blame her considering Jess's condition.

As we arrived back at the house we all piled into the car and made our way to the hospital. It's a good thing Rob knew his way around.

I glanced around at everyones face and pain, worry and fear were etched over everyones face as I glanced around until I landed on Bex who was sitting beside me, she was looking at me with tears running down her face and I reached over and squeezed her hand, with a small smile back at me I looked at Jess as we got closer and closer to the hospital unsure of what was happening but hoping and praying that everything is going to work out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REVIEW<span>_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
